


A dilating problem

by Lynn1998



Series: Trans-former moi [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental First Time, Anyways, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Kinda, Post Reveal, Sex Toys, dilating, if you don't know what dilating is Google it, its essential after SRS, post shifting, trans girl Mari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events that take place in "Shifting" Marinette is 5 months post-op. SRS requires some maintainence afterwards that's a bit hard to deal with, so when Adrien visits Mari in the middle of a dilating session she's got some explaining to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dilating problem

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I just wanna say that this is a continuation of Shifting! I wrote this a long time before the fic was complete and now that it is I'm happy to share it with you. I always try and be respectful to the trans community (since I am apart of it) when I write trans smut, so if this makes you uncomfortable please notify me and I will apologize! I mean no harm and no intent to offend anyone. It was easier writing trans smut for Adrien since I am DFAB and genderfluid, but it's very different writing for someone who's DMAB and especially after surgery since I have no idea how it differs from my personal anatomy. Anyways, that's all I wanted to say. I really hope you guys enjoy this and remember: trans people deserve good sex too!!

     Adrien loved to sneak out at night. He loved jumping across the rooftops in the fresh Parisian air and look upon the sparkly city he protects. Although that wasn't his reason for sneaking out tonight. He had another objective instead. It was his usual objective, but that didn't make it any less important. It had been close to two years since he had started secretly visiting Marinette at night, and it earned him a loving relationship with her as well as confirmation that she is in fact Ladybug. At first it was confusing since he met Marinette when she was Marque, but as she slowly transitioned everyone knew who she really was. She had her bottom surgery 5 months ago, and she seemed happier than ever. He was pleased with her happiness and their honest solid relationship.

     When he landed on her terrace he felt giddy and excited. She was officially 5 months post operation, and he wanted to celebrate with her. He had already reminded her earlier that morning, but the rest of his day was sucked up with photoshoots and modeling bullshit. Even if it was late he was still willing to lose sleep to get more time with her.

     As he bent down to grab the hatch and let himself in he stopped when he heard a strained sound. Confusion flickered across his face as the sound continued. He leaned down to press his ear against the door and held his breath to properly listen to the distant sound. Frustrated groaning and grunting came from below followed by curses and dramatic fake sobs. What in the world was happening? He continued to listen, pressing his ear closer to the door and trying to process what was happening. There was only more grunts and groans until there was a irritated sigh followed by mumbled words. Chat pulled back and cautiously tapped his knuckles agains the door. A surprised squeak came from underneath followed by the sound of rustling of clothes. Soon enough Marinette popped her head up as she opened the door and instantly made eye contact with Chat.

"A-Adrien! What are you doing here?" She asked, her cheeks bright red. He blinked.

"Uh, I came by because I didn't see you all day except this morning and I wanted to celebrate with you," he told her.

"Oh, that's very sweet of you. I-I wasn't expecting you to come by," she stuttered and smiled.

"Are you okay? You seem kinda nervous," he noticed.

"Oh, I-I'm fine! Don't worry about me, I was just doing some mandatory stuff I have to do after surgery," she said truthfully. He raised an eyebrow.

"What kinda stuff? It's been 5 months, what else do you need to do?" He asked.

"Oh…um…its kinda embarrassing," she mumbled and looked away.

"Well that only makes me more curious," he replied. Marinette sighed. She definitely trusted him, but this was just down right humiliating. Then again she didn't want to hide anything from him.

"Come in, I'll show you," she gave in and retreated back inside. He eagerly followed, releasing his transformation the moment he closed the trap door and joined her on his bed.

"I didn't tell you about this earlier because…like I said…its just embarrassing," she started as she picked up a little sack from her bed. She unrolled it and pulled out four different colored cylinder-esc shapes bent at the tip with dots near the end.

"These are called dilators…after surgery for like a couple months I'm supposed to use these like four times a day and work up to the biggest one. I do it less the more I heal and so I'm supposed to be up to number four right now," she informed him. Adrien examined each object and looked at the biggest one. It did look…rather large.

"How do you use them?" He asked. She blushed.

"That's…the embarrassing part," she muttered and pulled out a tube from her night stand.

"I have to…put this stuff on it. I think it's called lubricant, a-and I have to…put it in there," she said turning redder as she spoke.

"Put it in…oh, like-"

"Yeah…"

"Oh," he felt himself turn red as well as he looked down at the objects.

"So…they're basically dildos?" He questioned. Marinette glared at him and clenched her fists.

"N-no! They aren't sex toys. They're medical grade for medical purposes," she corrected. Adrien picked up the biggest one, the orange one, and looked at it closer before retaining his eye contact with her.

"So medical dildos," he claimed. She sighed.

"Sure. They're medical dildos," she grumbled.

"So you're supposed to be able to put this one in?" He asked holding up the orange stick.

"Y-yeah…and I've gotten it in before, but for some reason I couldn't tonight and…it's frustrating," she confessed.

"Do you have an idea of why it's not working?"

"Not really? I can usually ignore it and leave it in. I have to do it for at least ten minutes now. They're all six inches long, but that one is six inches in diameter," she replied.

"Wow, that's something."

"Yup."

"Were you trying to put this in just now?"

"…yes," she admitted.

"Is that what all the groaning was about?"

"Y-you heard that?"

"It was hard not to. You sounded like you were dying," he teased with a smiled. She let her head down with mortification and groaned again.

"That's so embarrassing, oh my god," she whimpered. He chuckled and held her chin up to look at him.

"It's okay, I understand it's something you have to do," he assured her.

"I still have to do it for tonight. I haven't even gotten it in and I need it in for 10 minutes," she said and frowned. Adrien thought for a moment when an idea popped in his head. This was either his best or worst idea yet.

"Do you think it would be easier if I helped?" He asked. Marinette turned bright red.

"W-what!" She nearly shrieked.

"Shhh, your parents," he warned.

"Are you crazy? That will only make me more nervous!" She hissed quieter.

"I wanna help you, Mari. Can I at least try to help you?" He nearly begged. Marinette sighed. He sounded so desperate and willing to help her, and she was honestly in no position to deny it. She was struggling a lot for some strange reason.

"Okay, fine. I'll let you try, but if you can't get it in in five minutes I'm gonna stop you and continue trying on my own."   
He grinned and gave her a sweet peck on the lips.

"I'll get it in in three minutes," he replied confidently. She rolled her eyes and put the rest of the dilators back in to their case before putting it off to the side.

"You're rather confident for someone who's never done this before," she muttered and unbuttoned her pants. He chuckled.

"I might have never done this before, but I know your body pretty well. I know just how to make you relax," he hummed and watched her shimmy off her jeans.

     Her face was flushed as she took a deep breath and slowly slipped off her underwear. His eyes followed the fabric as it made its way down her strong and slender legs. She looked so cute when she was flustered. Adrien ran his hand over her leg and up to her bare hip. He gently pushed back on her shoulder until she laid down on her bed, and pulled her legs apart. His strong hands felt nice on her body, and she could instantly feel herself start to relax. He caressed her thigh and reached for the tube of lube on top of her case of medical dildos and then grabbed the orange dilator. She watched as he squeezed out the jelly on to the shape and found herself tensed up and nervous again at its size. How did she ever fit that inside of her?

"You wanna spread it around? I imagine you already washed your hands before you started," he offered holding the tip towards her with a smug look on his face. She stuck her tongue out at him in a rather childish way, but complied nonetheless.

"Thanks, princess," he purred. She looked away with a red face and gripped the sheets in her fists. He noticed how tense she was and leaned down to kiss her.

"Hey, it'll be okay," he said in a comforting voice, contrasting against his annoying attitude earlier. 

     She couldn't help but relax and believe him. Why did he sound so convincing? Adrien carefully pressed the tip against her entrance, and she instantly gasped and tensed up again. She threw her arms around his neck and started to whimper.

"Mari, it's okay. Don't worry, it'll be fine," he whispered and continued to caress her leg in attempt to calm her.

     She took deep breaths and nodded, but then flinched and whimpered again as he pushed further. He stopped the moment she made a noise and feathered kisses all over her neck. He trailed up to her lips and pressed a long and deep kiss to her lips. When he pulled back her eyes were lidded and heavy, so he did it again. She made a small noise of approval as his tongue pushed in to hers and licked her mouth open. While she was distracted he pushed the dilator a little further and felt goose bumps pop up on his neck when she whimpered once more. It wasn't a pained sound like last time. Instead it was filled with desire and heat that she breathed right in to his mouth.

"This okay?" He murmured. The blond could feel all her warmth and want start to fill him the longer she panted against his lower lip. She nodded and made a noise as she shifted her hips.

"Yeah…i-it's okay," she confirmed.

"Okay," he replied and returned his lips to hers.

     He kissed her hungrily, tugging on her lower lip and licking at anything and everything. Their teeth clicked a couple times before he pushed in further and gained a good three inches all together. She outright moaned and blushed. Marinette had never reacted to dilating this way. Adrien found himself both flustered and pleased at the same time. They never had sex when her surgery allowed it, but this was so much better. He continued to push it in her, slowly and carefully as his top lip rested against hers. She whimpered another time and breathed even heavier.

"How's it feel?" He asked. Half of it was out of curiosity, and the other half was for pure gratification.

"I-it feels…good," she stuttered and took a couple deep breathes.

     Before she could thoroughly calm herself he tried to push further only to realize he had met the end. In a desperate attempt to keep her riled up he pulled it back out a little and pushed it back in. The sensation stopped her deep breaths in their tracks and her jaw dropped. She couldn't comprehend what in the world he was doing. It felt amazing, but she hadn't thought to move the dilator once it was in. He continued to kiss her mouth, but eventually lead down to her jaw and then her neck. His hand on her thigh had a mind of its own as it pushed up her shirt to her collar bones and splayed over her stomach. She bit her bottom lip and whined as he kissed just where the fabric ended below her clavicle.

     His lips felt like fire leading down between her small breasts and trailing off to the side of one. He continued to move the dilator back and forth inside of her as he sucked on her skin and lapped over her bra. She shivered and moaned as his tongued pressed against her nipple. He reached under her and undid the clasp before pushing it out of the way. With no more boundaries he sucked on her nipple, moving the dilator a little faster. She stuttered out another moan and started to shift her hips with the dilator.

"A-Adrien…oh…" she sighed and dug her nails in his hair. He squeezed her other breast in his hand before trailing his mouth down closer between her legs. She squirmed as he licked her belly button and kissed her hips.

"Adrien…f-fuck…" she moaned louder. He cursed and moved it faster in and out as he knit his brows and closed his eyes. Marinette was breathing heavier and heavier with each shift of the hard plastic inside her. His warm tongue came closer and closer and the dilator only moved faster. He didn't hesitate when he came to her clit, sucking and licking at her as she cried out and widened her legs for him.

"Adrien! Ah…holy shit," she moaned and dug her nails in to his scalp. He made a sound, but not even he could distinguish its meaning as he continued to mercilessly pleasure her. All he knew was the sounds she made sounded heavenly and he never wanted to stop. She flung her head back as his warm and wet mouth lapped endlessly at her clit. Her body felt every pulse and every ounce of pleasure he gave her, and she was absolutely addicted.

"Fuck…Christ, I love you," she breathed and lovingly pushed back his fringe with shaky fingers. 

     She had no idea she could feel so good at the hands and mercy of someone else. She never even liked to do this to herself before the surgery, and she was too scared to after the surgery. It wasn't hard to resist because she had never been an overly sexual or excited person, but it seemed like Adrien was at least a little. It's not like he always nagged her to have sex, but whether he was doing it on purpose or not it was evident he wanted to. Now she could see why. All she could imagine was how it would feel if he was inside of her instead of the annoying orange plastic. She found herself craving it and wanting it the longer the idea lingered in her mind.

     Soon enough she pushed his head back and looked down at him. The dilator stopped in its tracks and he looked up at her with lidded eyes. He looked like he was the one being pleasured and not the one giving it. She took a deep breath and pulled the orange dilator out of her and pulled him up closer to her.

"I…wanna try something different."

     Her voice trembled as she pushed up his teeshirt. Adrien blinked in surprise as she pulled off his shirt and discarded her own as well. He couldn't find the right words to say as she undid his jeans and tugged the thick fabric down to his knees. Without thinking he removed them the rest of the way and flung off his boxers as well. She pulled him down between her legs, running her hands down his body as he caged her with his hands on either side of her head. He stared down at her as if she was everything, and she smiled up at him.

"Do you really wanna do this? Sex? Like all the way? Right now?" He asked to make sure she was confident in this decision. She giggled and grabbed the lube again.

"Of course, mon petit chaton. Do you?" She replied with soft words as she reached and squeezed a dollop of lubricant over him. He shivered at the sensation and sighed when she spread the slick gel over him. He nodded vigorously and leaned down to kiss her again.

"Yes…so much," he sighed and desperately kissed her. 

     Marinette smiled against his lips and carefully guided him to her entrance. She bit her bottom lip as he pressed against her, and then moaned when he pushed in. He wasn't quite as big as the orange dilator, but he was big enough to send chills up her spine. Adrien huffed against her neck and trekked on further. She touched his body, caressing the skin over his ribs and squeezing the fleshy part just above his hips. The blond moaned in appreciation and nipped her neck as he slowly pushed all the way in. It wasn't as painful as when he had put in the dilator, but that was because she had already gotten used to that feeling. She groaned and kissed his collar bones because it just felt so good to have him inside of her. He was warm compared to the plastic, and a lot more comfortable.

"Adrien…fuck, Adrien," she whimpered. He softly kissed her cheek and moved his hips, cursing and holding back a moan as he drew back and slowly pushed back in.

"More. Faster," she demanded and dug her nails in to his back. He instantly followed her orders and started a slightly fast pace.

"Shit…Mari," he hissed and furrowed his brows from the pleasure. She was so warm and the lube felt so wet. He felt like he was going to cum at any moment. It didn't help that she was touching him like that and driving him absolutely crazy. Everything about her was filling him with pleasure, and he was going to loose it.

"Princesse…ah, c-chéri," he stuttered out and had to slow his pace.

"Fuck…f-fuck…" was all she could manage as she gripped his shoulders.

     Her nails scrapped against his back and over his shoulder blades, and even when they stopped at his shoulders they still dug in deep enough to leave marks. He grunted and tried to keep himself together as she arched her back underneath him and continued to scratch down his arms and start the trail over again on his spine. She needed more. She craved more.

     The girl gripped his hips and squeezed him between her legs before rolling over so he was on the bed. Adrien blinked up at her in shock as she panted and steadied herself with a hand over his stomach. She did that and kept him inside of her, and that impressed him enough to forget that he was trying very hard not to cum. Only when she shifted her hips on top of him was he reminded of that. He gripped her hips to help her move and gasped when she lifted herself up and slowly sunk back down. She whimpered as well, gripping his side as she continued on.

"D-do you like this? Does it feel good?" She asked to make sure she wasn't the only one who was comfortable. He nodded, struggling to work his mouth as he grabbed her thighs.

"Y-yeah, it feels…r-really good," he stuttered, his voice strained as he gasped for breath and circled his hips against hers. Marinette whined and gripped his waist tighter in her hands. She lifted herself up and down a couple times at a torturously slow pace in response, causing them both to make sounds of pleasure. As she continued she quickened her pace. When she looked down at him she felt the heat completely engulf her. The expression of pure pleasure on his face and the image of his body under her almost made her light headed from how gratifying it was. His hands desperately groped her legs and butt until he settled on her hips since he found he could lift her and bring her back down quicker.

     He needed more of her. Everything about her was perfect. He had to have all of her and he felt selfish when he thought that. She cried out as he thrusted up in to her, gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises over the place the skin stretched over bone. He groaned and hissed as he slammed in to her, throwing his head back against the pillows but only for a moment so he wouldn't miss the perfect view above him. She was a gasping moaning mess on top of him, clutching his waist and ribs for dear life as he roughly fucked her. Her body was burning with pleasure as she whined and panted at the intense feeling he invoked and quite literally thrusted in to her.

"A-Adrien! More," she moaned and tried to keep her hips moving, but he was going so fast it felt like he was doing all the work for her. He hissed and licked his thumb before pressing against her clit and rubbing her. She moaned loudly and leaned down to pelt him with kisses all over his chest and neck and face. When she settled on his lips he enthusiastically kissed her back, panting against her bottom lip every now and then but still kissing her nonetheless.

"I love you. I love you…so much," he told her and pressed both his ring and middle finger against her clit. She moaned and pressed her forehead against his chest.

"I-I love you too. Oh A-Adrien," she breathed. He groaned and bit his lower lip before he felt the tension inside him snap and break. She could feel him inside her, the heat of his cum filling her with a new sensation so pleasurable that she wasn't far behind when she finally came as well. She rode out her orgasm on top of him and finally came to a halt as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Fuck…" she sighed as she slumped against him and weakly ran her fingers through his hair.

     He was too overwhelmed with the unadulterated pleasure he had experienced to say anything. Instead he merely pulled her up closer and rested the side of his head against hers. She slowly lifted herself and let him fall out over her before cuddling closer. They were silent for a moment, trying to process what exactly had gone down between them just now. Adrien took one last deep breath before his breathing was back to normal. He smiled and kissed the side of her head while squeezing her affectionately.

"I told you I could do it," he gloated with a grin. She lifted her head to look at him and furrowed her brows.

"Huh?"

"The dilator. I told you I could get it in," he reiterated. She blinked as her brain slowly returned to her.

"Oh…right. Thanks," she sighed. She nuzzled back in to the crook of his neck and continued to run her fingers through his messy and now sweaty hair. He made a very purr-like sound as she did and rolled her over so they both laid on their sides.

"Did we keep it in long enough, or do you still need a few minutes?" He asked.

"I think I'm good. I'm too tired even if I do," she mumbled.

"Mmm…"

"Thank you. That…felt so good," she told him. Adrien smirked.

"I do what I can for my lady," he purred. She rolled her eyes and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"What do you think? Was it worth the wait?" She inquired. He hummed and held her body against his as he continued their kiss.

"Definitely. I already knew it would be," he murmured and ran his hand over her hip and down her leg. She giggled and cupped the side of his face.

"Be honest you cheese-ball."

"Well, considering I have nothing else to compare it to, it was literally the best I ever had," he said. She smiled and kissed him again.

"Good."


End file.
